My little Strawberry-Chan
by Mgluvsbl25
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo met as kids. Except Ichigo doesn't seem to recognize him. Labeled as the asshole in Ichigo's eyes, Grimmmjow has to win his Strawberry-chan's heart before Rukia gets him to go out with someone else, and Grimmjow will do what's necessary to get what he wants. This is YAOI. High School AU. GrimmIchi, more pairings to come.


Chapter 1: The little Strawberry

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If any of you follow my other stories, sorry but don't expect a chapter yet. It seems I've kind of lost motivation. So I hope this little project rekindles me. LOL anyways I hope you guys enjoy this. I honestly don't know what the hell I'm going to write about, but this came to mind. I'll try to make them as IC as possible, so sorry for accidentally making them OOC. Review, they are like my food. Anyways onto the story.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Owww" I sobbed as I stood up from the sidewalk.<p>

Mommy said she'd be back, but I don't know where she went, and it's raining.

"Mommy, where are you," I screamed as tears fell from my face.

"Mommy?" I asked in slight relief as a figure approached me.

"Sorry, but do I look like a woman to you" the figure said.

I cried a bit more, so my mommy lied to me. I felt a tug at my hand, the boy hugged me.

"I'll take you to my mommy, she'll help us look for her" the boy reassured.

"I'm Ichigo, what is your name" I asked the boy.

"Grim-

* * *

><p>I woke up with a slight gasp. Shit, it was the same dream over and over again. I never remembered that boy's name. I shook my head and went to the bathroom.<p>

I relieved myself and turned on the shower. I put my hand slightly under it to find the water scorching hot. I yelped and jumped away from it.

Today was not my day, for fuck's sake what does it take someone to start out a day peacefully?

Taking a shower right now seemed a bit dangerous, so I just put on my uniform and went downstairs.

"Good morning, Ichi-nii" Yuzu exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good morning" I answered her.

I looked at the clock that was above the kitchen. My eyes widened.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be late" I told her as I ran outside and continued to the school It only took me a few minutes to get there, thankfully the hall-monitor wasn't there. He could be a pain in the ass.

I checked my bag to check if I had everything. I continued walking until I felt myself hit the ground.

"What the fuck" a gruff voice said from above.

"That should be my line" I answered.

"Look where you walk, asshat" the voice said.

I looked up, and saw the most gorg-, errr.

"Cat got your tongue" he smirked.

I felt my cheeks heat up, but I glared at him.

"Did anyone tell you, you have beautiful eyes" he said while he smirked.

The guy had shocking blue hair, cerulean eyes, and he had petal-pink lips that were stretched in a smirk.

"Yeah" I said as I rolled my eyes. Not many people noticed my eyes, just my hair. I even got into a shitload of trouble for it, I swear people were becoming more idiotic each day.  
>"My name is G-,"he said, but I interrupted.<p>

"Look buddy I don't really care what your name is, I'm fucking late, and you just wasted my precious minutes" I said while I walked around him and started running into the building and heading to my class.

"What took you" Renji, my best friend, asked as I sat down next to him.

"I woke up late, and some asshole bumped into me" I told him breathlessly. Running was taking a serious toll on my body.

Luckily the teacher wasn't here yet, so I got time to rearrange myself.

"So, who did you bump into" Rukia asked from her seat in front of Renji.

"Didn't catch his name" I told her.

"Was he hot" she asked.

I rolled my eyes; she always wanted to know everything.

"I don't know" I told her.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Really now" she said slowly.

"Yes" I told her.

"You know I'll find out eventually" She said while smirking.

I looked away; she did manage to find out anything she wanted.

I turned to look at Renji, he was looking at something, and well it was more like someone. I followed his line of vision. He was looking at Byakuya.

I smirked, I signaled to Rukia, she saw what I was looking at and smirked. She leaned her face close to Renji.

He didn't notice her until it was too late.

"HEY" she screamed.

"Fuck, Rukia do ya want to turn me deaf?" Renji said while rubbing his ear.

"You couldn't take your eyes away from _him_" I told him while smirking.

"Yeah, but we all know that he won't look at me" he said as he sighed.

"Cheer up man, you never know he might like you" I said while smiling.

"Yeah, maybe, but he probably doesn't think of me attractive" he said a bit sadly.

"He'll asked you one day, you'll see" Rukia said confidently.

"When pigs fly" he mumbled.

A hard chop was what he received. I winced in sympathy her hits always hurt like a bitch.

"You'll see" she said again.

Renji meekly nodded.

"Now, stop being so depressed" she scolded.

"Yes ma'm" he said.

"Good and I have something juicy to tell" she exclaimed while she rubbed her hands together.

"Ok" both Renji and I chorused.

"Rumor says, there's an extreme hottie coming to our school, and that he's loaded, if ya know what I mean" she said while winking.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you see?" she asked.

I shook my head to signal a no.

"I could pair him up with you, and you'll finally get someone" she said while smiling.

"Thank you, but no thank you, I don't need anyone" I told her.

"Ye-," she started to say, but was interrupted by a slam.

The teacher was finally here.

Behind him was a guy that had wild blue hair and eyes.

My eyes widened, it was the asshole from before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it was a bit short, but I hope you guys enjoyed. I feel more motivated now, I honestly don't have the slightest idea how this will turn out. I hope it didn't feel rushed. Leave a review and until next time.**


End file.
